


Fire and Ice

by Rashii_Stormii33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Moral Ambiguity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashii_Stormii33/pseuds/Rashii_Stormii33
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in iceFrom what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor FireBut if I were to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate that for destruction,Ice is also great and would suffice" - Robert FrostDevastating Konohagakure no Sato, the Kyūbi attack left scars on Konoha. Scars that seemed to fester instead of heal as the years went on. With Konoha's shinobi and civilians alike searching for way to channel their anger and grief about the attack that caused hundreds of villagers to die, suspicions fell upon one of the Konoha's founding Clan: the Uchiha. But it was not only the Uchiha felt the weight of the villagers’ hatred, twin siblings, Rin and Naruto Uzumaki suffer as well; the only children that were born on the night of attack. The hosts of the "monster" they despise. With a shadowy organization rising and the threat of an old enemy looming on the horizon, the newest generation of ninja will have to decide what path they will take as they enter a world filled with darkness.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

For as long as anyone can remember, charka has existed.

Every living thing on the planet as a chakra system from the plants to the oceans and every other living creature that walk the Earth. Just as important as every other life sustaining system flowing through the human body just like blood no matter how weak or undeveloped their Chakra System might be. 

It hadn't taken long for people to release that if someone exhausted all their chakra, they would die. 

Many wonder how exactly chakra came to be. 

Wanting to know how combining spiritual and physical energy allowed them to do things like walk on water or climb up surfaces without using their hands.

Wanting to know how they had come to be capable of manipulating the elements of fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning. 

Why certain Clans possessed unique abilities only they could do. 

Some abilities manifested in the eyes known as Dojutsu. The most known and feared being the Sharingan of the Uchiha and the Byakugan of the Hyuga.  

Together with the infamous Rinnegan, the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan became famous as the wielders of one of the Three Great Dōjutsu.   

This fame would cause many to seek these clans out in an effort to learn the secrets behind their jutsu so they could make it their own. 

Some allowed the user to control aspects of their bodies that would seemed to be impossible. The most notable being the renowned Kaguya Clan with their ability to manipulate any one of their bones into weapons. Some gave them a connection to the environment around, allowing them to commune with nature in a way only the most gifted of Sages could.

Others could combine two or three of the main five elements to create something new.  Each manifesting in its own special way.

Unless Clans shared blood, no two clans possessed the same form of Kekkai Genkai as each other. 

These special abilities would become known as Kekkai Genkai and Kekkai Tōta. 

Many people revered those that possessed a Kekkai Genkai.

As decades past, less and less people believe in the legends of the Sage of Six Paths. That one man, blessed with the gift of being able to use all five chakra elements as well as possessing the Rinnegan, went around the continent sharing his wisdom with all he encountered teaching others in the Ways of the Shinobi. 

It seemed too impossible for them to believe that the Sage of Six Paths had created the moon.

So while some continued to believe in the existence of the Sage, many began to forget as there was no historical evidence that the Sage had ever existed at all. 

And there were some shinobi that didn't really care  _how_ they came to possess the ability to manipulate chakra but  reveled in the fact that they could use it for their own personal reasons.

The humans that actively used their chakra network on a daily basis to perform tasks became known as the shinobi. Training generation after generation in stealth and assassination taking jobs offered to them for money and respect. Names whispered in secluded places of those that had been murdered without a trace. Rumors of towns being freed from exploiters.  

For centuries most shinobi stuck to just their Clan – their immediate and distant family – and followed their own system of rules. 

Unlike the samurai, who follow and uphold a strict code of honor regarding others and themselves, using only their swords as weapons, most shinobi clans did not worry about getting their hands dirty when it came to fulfilling their jobs few worrying about that someone might come after them seeking justice.

As long as the job had been completed, that was all that mattered. 

Sometimes that meant doing good things, sometimes it meant doing something terrible. 

There were some clans that were advocates for peace, while there were others that enjoyed their jobs with zeal.

Some clans banded together through mutual understanding and respect. Some bonding out of the shared desire to survive in harsh environments. Others formed and broke allegiances based on what they needed at that moment. 

Some clans established connections with each other that would last for generations upon generations. 

However, not all clans got along with each other as they were in the possession of something they wanted.

Many wars broke out between clans.  

This time became known as the Waring States Period.

A time period were lives were constantly cut short as blood was spilt in the pursuit of land.  

While many clans across the continent battled with each other, no clan feud was more well-known than that of Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. No one truly knew what had caused such animosity to form between the clans but when the Senju and Uchiha started fighting, it was best to stay away unless they wanted to get caught in the crossfire.

After decades of fighting, the feud was put to an end by Madara of the Uchiha Clan and Hashirama of the Senju.

Together, Madara and Hashirama built a village at the base of a mountain hidden by a dense forest in the Land of Fire to give a place where other clans could come together in one place to live in peace. The village became known as Konohagakure: the Village Hidden in the Leaves. 

Under Hashirama Senju as the Shodai Hokage, the village expanded as more and more clans sought the stability and peace the village offered.

Following the example of Madara and Hashirama more Hidden Villages were born across the continent. 

In the Land of Water, center of an island chain to the east of Konoha, Kirigakure formed in a secluded valley plagued by fog.

To the north-east, in the Land of Lightning, Kumogakure was established miles above sea level.

Deep within the north-west mountains of the Land of Earth, Iwagakure rose surrounded by towering rock formations. 

In the dry desert of the south-west, protected with a self-made hallow from the Land of Wind's harsh sandstorms, Sunagakure thrived. 

As peace began to spread, more and more clans joined the Hidden Villages. 

While many more villages were established none came to rival the power and size displayed by these villages. 

As each village took on more and more jobs, their reputations began to grow with each village having their own unique symbol they were recognized by. And with the rising demand for shinobi, the ways of the samurai became lost to many as they retreated to the north forming a home in the Land of Iron remaining outside the conflicts of the shinobi.  

Soon these villages became known as the Five Great Shinobi Countries each village under the authority of a Kage that answered the daimyo of their respect land. 

Senju Hashirama became the first Hokage. 

Reto became the first Kazekage.

Byakuren became the first Mizukage.

A became the first Raikage.

And Ishikawa became the first Tsuchikage.

While peace did settle, it did not last very long.

Conflicts soon arose between the Five Great villages and once more war swept across the land but instead of just being between two to three clans, whole villages went war.

These conflicts became known as the Great Shinobi Wars.

During the First Great War, Hashirama Senju led Konohagakure acquiring the roaming bijū, as his Mokuton allowed him to subdue them, which he used as a way to compromise by offering the other villages one or two bijū, depending on the number of tails, at the Five Kage Summit.

This was done as way as "equalizing" the power of the Five Great Nations. A way to keep other wars from breaking out.

Sunagakure had the Ichibi, Shukaku. 

Iwagakure, the Yonbi and Gobi. 

Kumogakure, the Nibi and Hachibi.

Kirigakure, the Sanbi and Rokubi.

Small Takigakure had gained control over the Nanabi. 

And Hashirama kept the Kyūbi for Konoha as his wife, Uzumaki Mito, had sealed away the bijū within herself during Madara and Hashirama's clash at the Valley of the End.

Having died in the war, Hashirama passed on the title to his youngest – and only surviving – brother, Tobirama, whom also died in the war to allow his students to escape the Kinkaku Force of Kumogakure as they possessed some of the Kyūbi no Kitsune’s chakra.

His student, Sarutobi Hiruzen became the Sandaime Hokage whom led Konoha to victory in all Three Shinobi Wars.

His students, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, earned the title Sannin in the Second Great War by fighting Amegakure’s leader Hanzo of the Salamander to a standstill as the trio had impressed him with their skill and ingenuity while the other members of their unit had been killed.  

While fighting a three-way-war in the Land of Rain, Konoha along with Iwa and Suna laid waste to small country killing not just each other, but civilians of Amegakure. 

Though the war did come to a close, the destruction the three villages had caused would leave the Land of Rain crippled for years to come. 

And when tensions began to rise again, as preemptive strike, an alliance formed between Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri to decimate the one village that held the same amount of power as one of the Great Five Nations in an effort to keep Konoha from winning. 

With the destruction of their sister village Uzushiogakure, Konoha made sure that their former ally got justice for all those who died in the invasion as those that did survive remained hidden.

Minato Namikaze earned his moniker Yellow Flash of Konoha near the end of the war with Iwagakure and became one of the only shinobi with a flee-on-sight order in the Bingo Book as he single-handedly killed whole units of shinobi at one time as well as standing his ground against the infamous A and B tag-team of Kumogakure. 

With his war time efforts and understanding of Konoha's Will of Fire, Minato Namikaze was inaugurated as the Yondaime Hokage to Konoha's mass approval. 

While peace did settle over the villages after the conclusion of the Third Shinobi World War, the peace that had fallen over Konoha was shattered when the Kyūbi, the last and most powerful of the nine bijū, attacked the village causing mass destruction flattening whole districts with its power.

The attack costing hundreds upon hundreds of deaths as civilians and shinobi were caught in the Kyūbi's rampage. 

Among the numerous lives loss were Sarutobi Biwako, wife of the retired Sandaime Hokage, and Uchiha Karasu as well as Umino Ikkaku and Kohari as they fought to subdue the Bijū that was tormenting the village to protect what they held dear to their hearts.

While the Kyūbi was subdued by the combined efforts of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, it resulted in their deaths.

With the reign of the Yondaime so suddenly ended, the Sandaime Hokage was reinstated as Hokage.

Though Hiruzen honored the dying wish of his successor/predecessor, telling the villagers that the true heroes of the village were the two innocent children born that night. That they are the only reason why the Kyūbi did not decimate the entire village and that they should be treated as such.

But this wish would not be fulfilled as the losses sustained in the attack would cause them to disregard the wish of their late kage. 

With shinobi and civilians alike searching for a scapegoat to take out their anger and grief at the attack that caused hundreds of villagers to die, suspicions rose against one of the Hidden Leaves founding Clans: the Uchiha.

But it was not only the Uchiha felt the weight of the villagers’ hatred in the years following the biju's attack.

Despite the law Hiruzen passed in an effort to minimize the fallout of their secret being common knowledge among the older generations of the village, twin siblings, Uzumaki Naruto and Rin, suffered at the hands of the villagers.

Hiruzen had passed the law in the hopes that the Uzumaki Twins would be able to make friends among the children of their generation as they would have been too young to remember the attack.

That it would give them a chance to make friends without the knowledge of them being jinchūriki weighing on their shoulders.

The people of Konoha still found ways to show how unwelcome they are in village without breaking the Sandaime's decree of never speaking about the truth of October 10. Hiruzen underestimated the length at which his village would go to make Naruto and Rin the village pariahs.

Despite being a father, Hiruzen had forgotten the ways in which children imitated their parents.

That when a child saw their parents give the Uzumaki Twins a harsh look, they would mimic it. That they would repeat to others what their parents had said when they went to school. Making sure that no one would want to get to know the strange children with the whisker marks on their cheeks.

Tormented and hated by the village for something beyond their control, Naruto and Rin form their own ways of coping with being outcasts.  

With an unknown organization rising in the shadows of the Elemental Nations, and the threat of an old enemy looming on the horizon, the newest generation of ninja will have to decide what path they will take as they become immersed in a world filled with darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Prank is Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sunrise is watched and two twelve-year-old preteens discuss the greatest prank that will ever be carried out in Konoha.
> 
> “If you really think I’m going to let you do that without my help, you are so wrong.”  
> Naruto beamed at her. “So you’re in?”  
> “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
> A/N: I have no Beta reader so if you catch any grammar errors please let me know.

Rin loves getting up early.

She loves standing on the balcony  located at the top of the apartment complex she lives in with her twin.

From the high vantage point, Rin can look around and see the majority of the village.

It's easy to see the Hokage Monument from any point in the village, but on the balcony, all Rin has to do is look across the district to observe the faces of the four Hokage that had led the village. All of them important figures everyone in Konoha view as role models.

There are many other things she can see as well. The Hokage Tower, located at the base of the Hokage Monument. The forest that surrounded the village. All the different stores and homes.

But those views are not the reason why she comes up to the balcony every morning before sunrise.

Unlike Naruto, who hates getting up before sunrise unless he was planning a prank, Rin finds comfort in the twilight hours. She loves watching the sun rise in the east, watching the stars slowly fading away as the sun made it too bright for them to be seen. Hearing the chirping of birds as they're awakened from their slumber.

While she does find comfort with her twin, it's up on the roof that Rin truly feels at peace.

It is the one place she feels untouchable form the scorn and hatred of the villagers. Laying on the roof while the majority of the village is asleep - excluding the shinobi coming and going on missions -  Rin can enjoy the beauty that living in Konoha provides in solitude.

Rin has tried getting Naruto to join her, but her twin can't sit still long enough to watch the sunrise with her.

Eventually she stopped asking, allowing Naruto to sleep in until Rin wakes him up so they are on time for the Ninja Academy.

Out of all the students in their class, Rin and Naruto have been going to the Academy the longest.

Two of the many orphans that had been placed in Konoha’s orphanage due to the Kyūbi, Rin and Naruto had learned about the Academy when the Sandaime Hokage, an aged man called Hiruzen Sarutobi, had come to the orphanage to speak about shinobi and what being one would allow them to do.

Although the Sandaime didn't tell the orphans everything a shinobi might have to do to complete a mission, what he said _had_ caught their attention.

Rin and Naruto all but begged to be allowed to go. Neither of them wanted to stay there and going to the Academy seemed like a dream come true. Because of their age, they would have to wait a year as early admittance was something only Clan children were allowed to do unless the village is at war. 

It took some time, but the Sandaime Hokage made an exception for them. It may have helped that the Matron had said that they were old enough to take care of themselves. Rin had known even then that the Matron didn’t like them, but she had never expected the Matron to be so ready to get rid of her and Naruto at the first opportunity she had gotten.

Neither of them _were_ old enough to take care of themselves, but the next day the Sandaime had taken them to this very apartment.

Had told them that until they were ten, a caretaker would come to the apartment to cook and clean for them every day.

That had only lasted until they were eight when she had stopped coming. They probably would have starved, but Rin had observed enough in those three years that she can prepare simple meals. If their meals are somewhat overcooked, or undercooked, they are still edible. Most of the time, however, they end up eating at the Ichiraku Ramen stand located several streets down from their apartment or heat up instant cups of ramen they buy from the convenient store with the money given to them by the Sandaime through the Konohagakure Orphan Act.

Rin doesn't know much about politics, but she does know that once they have graduated from the Academy, they will stop getting money from the Act as they will be adults in the eyes of the village.

Silently making her way back to the apartment, Rin slipped into her apartment, a small smile forming on face when her eyes found Naruto asleep. Rin can't help but observe him.

While the shared whisker-marks on their cheeks make it obvious they are related, it is hard to tell they are twins.

Naruto with his spikey blond hair, bright blue eyes and sun-kissed skin is very different than Rin’s pale skin tone, dark violet eyes and straight red hair that just passes her shoulders. She refuses to let it grow any longer than that. Rin's not going to let anyone use her hair against her. 

The only other thing they have in common is that they were both short for their age.

While Naruto is a few inches taller than her, neither of them pass five feet.

Either way, their looks make them stand out.

Rin has never seen anyone else in the village that has had the exact same shade as blond hair that Naruto had. The only Clan in the village Rin knew that had blond hair was the Yamanaka. Their blond hair was much paler though. Their hair color varying from a dusty light brown to silver-blond but never bright sunshine-yellow.  Rin has also never seen someone else in the village with red hair either. Purple? Yes. Red? No.

If their whisker-like birthmarks didn’t draw attention to them, marked them as _different_ , their exotic looks would have.

Being one of the older apartments in the village, the apartment’s kitchen, living room were all joined together in one big conjoined room while the shower and toilet were separated from each other by a wall. While there was a small room that was supposed to act as a bedroom, Rin and Naruto used that space for their ninja gear. So they placed two twin sized beds next to each other, one pushed up against the far wall of the apartment located underneath the only window in the apartment, to act as a full-sized bed.

Smile turning into a smirk, Rin wondered just how she should wake him up.

While Naruto was the one that pulled pranks, coming up with and carrying out the plans, while bothersome were harmless, against the villager’s that gave them hard time.

Contrary to what most think, a result of her ability to fade into the background around her attention-catching brother, Rin wasn’t a well-behaved schoolgirl. 

With the temper to match her fiery hair and the same deviousness of her brother, Rin is a troublemaker at heart. Wants to join her brother when he carries out his pranks instead of just helping him get the materials needed. But she knows if _she_ 's the one that comes up with the plans, carries them out, they won't be harmless pranks that are more annoying than cruel.

Unlike Naruto, who pulls pranks because he longs for the attention it gives him, Rin would use them as a means of vengeance.

She wants them to pay for them never having hot water, going without proper groceries – always over charging them for fruits and vegetables. Not allowing them into certain restaurants. Wants them to stop looking at her like she’s a freak. A _monster._ Naruto is given the same looks, and while there are times Naruto’s happiness falters, showing just how much the villagers’ treatment gets to him, Naruto truly loves Konoha boasting that one day, he will be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever had. Always seeing the best in people even when they don’t deserve it.

Her brother is, and always will be, a true optimist. A dreamer.

Rin can't say the same thing about herself. She's wary of people in a way Naruto isn't. Can count on one hand the number of people she truly trusts. Rin hates the village for everything they’ve done. The things they _didn’t_ do, the things they _can_ do but don't.

For the sake of Naruto, Rin buries the dark thoughts that plague her into the farthest corner of her mind in an effort to forget. Tries not to think of leaving the village behind and never looking back.

Reminds herself that her brother needs her. That Naruto is the only person she knows she loves. That as long as she has him, she doesn't need friends.

Both she and Naruto have tried making friends. It never worked out well. Parents always dragging their kids away whenever they are nearby telling their child to never speak with them. Whispering about them when they think they can't be overheard.

Rin had hoped things would be different at the Academy. That without parents hovering nearby someone would speak to them.

And they did. For a week.

While not every student wanted to speak to them, they weren’t outright avoided by everyone. There were two kids that didn't seem to mind them sitting with at lunch or sharing the same bench with them during lessons.

They were more of acquaintances, kids they had a class with, than friends. Either way, they were important to them.

A weapon’s shop daughter named Tenten, and a fellow orphan named Rock Lee.

Neither went out of their way to hang out with them, but nor did they shun them.

But something happened when they returned from the weekend break. For some reason, neither of them would talk to them at all. Somehow, so much had changed in such a small time.

Tenten had become friends with a member of Hyūga Clan and Rock Lee just shot them sad looks before ignoring them.

Rin doesn’t know for sure what happened, but from that day on, no matter what they were doing, they would get kicked out of the classroom helping their status as outcasts. Years passed and they quickly fell behind their classmates as they had a different sensei every year until they were eight. It hadn't taken Rin long to give up. She had given up on making friends by the time she seven. Had given up on the concept of being treated as an equal. After getting in trouble when she got into a fight, Rin learns to control her temper behind silence. Calm her anger by reminding herself why she wanted to come to the Academy in the first place. That it was learning how to fight, to stop being helpless. It wasn't to make friends. Deciding to never let her classmates see her pain by remaining as indifferent to them as possible. 

While she does speak when someone asks her a direct question or cooperating when Iruka-sensei assigns teamwork exercises, she makes it brief.

Acting like this earned her a nickname from her classmates: Ice Queen.

Rin can't say she really minds. It's ten times better than the one the Academy bullies had given her when she was seven - _tomato._

Shaking away her thoughts, knowing that dwelling on it will only make her angry, Rin crouched next the bed the perfect plan forming in her mind.

“Naruto! Wake up!” Rin called, “ Something terrible has happened. Ichiraku is closing!”

Just like Rin had predicted, Naruto shot up, an absolute look of panic on his face.

“No way,” Naruto panicked. “Ichiraku can’t close…”

Giggling as Naruto began to mutter under his breath, Rin drew her twin’s attention when he realized she was laughing.

“You tricked me?”

Rin nodded still giggling slightly. “Don’t do that, Rin,” Naruto pouted, “My sister is soo mean.”

“You know I love you,” Rin sang-song, “It’s just fun teasing you!”

Naruto just grumbled under his breath about annoying sisters  

Still laughing slightly, Rin walked over to the drawer where they kept all of their instant ramen up grabbing two as Naruto rubbed the sleep out his eyes as he walked over to the dresser that held his jumpsuits.

Filling up the cups with water from the sink, Rin’s eyes fell upon the buckets of paint on the counter by the door.

Raising an eyebrow as she turned off the water, Rin turned towards her brother whom had just finished zipping up his orange blue-accented turtle-necked jacket.

“What’s the paint for?” she questioned, “A prank?”

Naruto nodded, a devious look appearing in his eyes. “The best one yet.”

Taking a moment to place the cups in the microwave*, Rin wonders just what he is planning. There is a lot someone can do with paint. You can write words or draw pictures on walls. You can dump the paint over someone's head.

Naruto has done the latter before against an Academy student over a year ago and the former has been done many times by rebellious teenagers.

None of what Rin had though of fit.

Not to mention, while Naruto is always willing to go back to the basics of pranking – do things he calls _classics_ – her twin makes a point to never repeat a previous prank. “I’ve got keep them on their toes,” Naruto had told her when she asked him why.

Rin also knows that if Naruto's planning something big, it's going to be an original idea. Something no one has ever considered doing before.

Giving up on trying to figure it out, Rin turned back to Naruto. “Well,” Rin drawled, leaning back against the counter, “are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to guess?”

As Naruto went to answer, the sound of the microwave going off filled the apartment.

Huffing slightly, Rin grabbed the cups and brought them over to the table that Naruto was sitting at, picking up a couple of disposable chop-sticks from the counter as she walked by.

Breaking apart her chop-sticks after sitting down and handing Naruto his own chop-sticks, Rin pinned Naruto with a look. “You're telling me as soon as we’re done. Got it?”

Naruto just nodded and the two of them hastily ate their breakfast after muttering a concurrent, “Itedakimasu!”  

Once they finished the ramen, drinking the broth as well, Rin looked towards him expectantly.

“It involves the Hokage Monument,” he began. Rin leans forward intrigued as he continues laying out exactly what he wants to do with the buckets of paint. By time Naruto is done, Rin agrees. That would be the best prank ever. If what Naruto said was pulled off, the reactions of the villagers would be priceless.

They sat in silence for moment.

“This will probably be the last prank we’ll have time to do since the Graduation Exam is tomorrow,” Rin muses.

"But you've never helped me with my pranks before!" 

Rin folded her arms on the table. _Doesn't mean I've never wanted to._ _I want to see the look on their faces_. “If you really think I’m going to let you do that without my help, you are so wrong.”

Naruto beamed at her. “So you’re in?”

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *While I'm 90% sure microwaves are never shown in either Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, there are refrigerators. They have electricity in buildings. With that in mind, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't have microwaves. The technological aspect is something I plan on exploring. This is what I've come up with so far:
> 
> Technology: 1998 - 2005  
> Transportation: 1870's  
> Regular Medical Care: 1940's


End file.
